


You're The One That I Want

by mmasako



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Grease - Freeform, M/M, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmasako/pseuds/mmasako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ president of the drama club, Harry decides to try out for the spring musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Want

It all happened on a whim. Harry’s English teacher had told them that if they went to the annual school talent show then they would get extra credit. And like it’s not that Harry needed the extra credit but he had nothing better to do and he always liked talent shows. So he called up his best friend, Niall, and dragged him to the school’s auditorium.

“I can’t believe you like these things mate, it’s just a bunch of kids singing mediocre covers of shit pop songs.” Niall had complained.

“Hey, sometimes they’re good, alright?” They walked into the large preforming arts building and took two seats towards the back. The atmosphere in the room was buzzing. Harry saw some kids he recognized from his classes, all dressed in rather nice outfits getting ready to go on. 

Eventually the lights dropped and Mr. Anderson, the drama teacher, came out on stage. He went on about the drama program for a while before introducing the first act and that was it. One by one, kids walked on stage and showcased their talents. Niall was right, most of them sang, but that wasn’t all. A couple of kids danced, one girl played the violin, one boy solved a Rubik’s Cube in less than 30 seconds and, like, it was fine. Not boring, but not necessarily exciting either. 

That was until about half way through the show when Louis Tomlinson walked on stage. Harry knew who he was, of course, the whole school knew who he was. Louis was president of the drama club and pretty much the lead in every school play since they were in middle school. They weren’t friends per se, but they ran in the same circle sometimes. Louis mainly only hung out with his drama friends, but every now and then he would stray away and hang out with Harry’s group. They all grew up in the same small town so it was easy to get to know each other. 

Harry would never admit this to anyone besides Niall, but he had the biggest crush on Louis. He had ever since they met back in grade 7 gym class. Louis was simply gorgeous. His hair was golden brown and fell over his face effortlessly. His sparkling blue eyes stood out in contrast to his perfectly tan skin. And like it’s not that Harry intended on doing anything about this secret crush of his, it was more of an idolization than anything else. 

When he saw Louis, Niall elbowed Harry in the side as if Harry wasn’t fully aware of his presence. Louis took a minute to adjust the microphone considering the boy who just preformed was a good couple inches taller than him. Harry noticed Louis’ physique. He wasn’t as nervous as the other kids had been. He wasn’t fidgeting with his hands or pulling on the ends of his shirtsleeves. No, he was completely calm. 

The music started and Harry almost lost it. Out of all the songs Louis could’ve picked to sing, he chose Tiny Dancer by Elton John. That was Harry’s all time favorite song. Everyone knew that- his mother, his grandpa, his doctor, his pen pal from the summer camp he went to when he was nine. That was Harry’s song. Harry’s face went blank as he listened to Louis sing the opening verse. When Niall finally recognized the song, he looked over at Harry with wide eyes only to laugh at Harry’s impassive expression.

The two boys listened while Louis sang the rest of the song. Harry noted how beautiful Louis’ voice was. Obviously, Harry knew Louis had a good singing voice, but it was one thing to hear him sing in the high school choir versus hearing him sing the song that Harry had memorized and psychoanalyzed every individual line.

When Louis was done, the whole audience exploded. Everyone was applauding, some kids screamed his name, other’s whistled playfully. Louis smiled brightly and exited off the stage. 

When all the other acts were finished, it was time for judging. All the contestants lined up on the stage and awaited the results. They handed out the awards for second and third place first. Second place went to some girl who sang an old Leona Lewis song and third went to the boy with the Rubik’s cube which Harry was pretty excited about because, let’s face it, that was really impressive. 

It was no surprise to anyone that Louis won first prize. When his name was announced, Louis’ friends pushed him forward so he was standing alone in the spotlight in front of the crowd. He smiled wholeheartedly as the audience erupted into applause again, Mr. Anderson walked over to him and handed him the award with a wide smile and a pat on the back. 

When the show was over, Harry and Niall walked out into the bitter winter air towards Harry’s car. They’re hands in their pockets and hoods drawn over their heads in attempt to shut out the cold weather. They decided to head to the local 24 hour diner to grab something to eat because it was only 10 PM and if they went home now they’re parents would think they were complete losers with no social lives.

It wasn’t until Harry was looking over his menu at the diner that Niall finally mentioned it. “So Louis sang Tiny Dancer, huh?”

Harry set down the menu slowly and looked over at Niall with pleading eyes. “Don’t.”

Niall muffled a laugh, “Come on dude, the biggest crush of your life sings your favorite song and you have no comment?” 

“No, I have a lot of comments but I’m not going to say any of them.” Harry picked back up his menu, “Do you want to split the nachos?”

“Harry, honestly.” 

“What? Just because Louis Tomlinson sang Tiny Dancer doesn’t mean I’m going to fall weak in the knees and start moping around like a lost puppy. Niall leave it alone, you’re not going to get the reaction you want.” Harry said calmly, “so nachos?” 

“For God’s sake, Harry-“ Niall retorted, but then his attention was drawn to the main entrance of the diner where he noticed the large group of people that just walked in. He glanced between the group and Harry nervously. “Okay um, side note, don’t turn around.” 

Harry scoffs, Niall should know by now that if he tells him not to do something, he’s going to do that very thing. This time however, he wishes he listened to his best friend because the second he turns around, he regretted it. There in the flesh is none other than Louis Tomlinson. He’s laughing at something Zayn, one of his friends from the drama club, had said to him. He’s wearing a heavy black overcoat due to the terrible weather outside. His face is slightly red from frostbite and there are flakes of snow scattered in his hair. Harry thinks he looks beautiful.

He watches as Louis, Zayn and their friends are ushered towards a table just a few down from his and Niall’s. Harry thinks that maybe he is going to go weak in the knees because, well, look at him. This is the boy that Harry had been fantasizing about for years and now out of nowhere he just happens to go out on stage and sing Harry’s all time favorite song. Honestly, what are the odds of that happening?

Harry doesn’t even realize he’s staring at Louis until Niall starts snapping his fingers in front of his face. Harry then notices that the waitress is standing in front their table, glaring down at him with a rather annoyed look. Niall sighs and takes Harry’s menu from his hands before placing it with his own and handing them to the waitress with an apologetic smile. 

“We’ll have the nachos, please.”

…

 

A couple weeks after the talent show, Harry is sitting in the cafeteria minding his own business when Niall comes storming in the causing a commotion. Everyone turns their attention to him as he makes his way through the room obviously in a hurry. Harry’s at their usual table by himself casually scrolling through his phone and eating a sandwich when he sees his friend running towards him, struggling to keep his backpack secure on his shoulder. When he finally reaches Harry, he’s practically out of breath. He reaches across the table and grab Harry’s water bottle, ignoring Harry’s protests in the process. Before Harry can ask what’s happening, Niall slams his phone down in front of him. 

Harry picks it up and reads the text message on the screen, “Party at Tommo’s this Friday, Gonna be sick!” 

Harry swears he can feel his stomach lurch. Harry scans over the words over and over again just to make sure he isn’t seeing things and then looks up to meet Niall’s gaze. Harry thinks that he’d really like to punch the smirk off his friend’s face right now. He slides the phone back across the table and Niall pockets it before speaking.

“We’re going.”

“Niall-“ Harry starts to protest.

“No mate, look. You’ve been pining over this boy for years and I, your loyal and gracious best friend, just got us invited to his party so we’re fucking going.”

“No, you were invited! They never said anything about me!” Harry says it as a retort, but it comes out more complaint. 

Niall lets out a hard laugh as he starts searching through his backpack for his lunch sac. “Nice try. Everyone knows we’re a package deal.”

“Yeah well I have plans on Friday.” Harry lies.

“Oh yeah? With who? Are you too busy watching The Great British Bake Off with your mum again? Should I call Anne right now and ask for her blessing?” Niall mocks as he takes a bite of his granola bar.

Before Harry can respond, they’re greeted by their friend Liam sitting down next to Niall. “Why are you calling Anne this time Horan? Leave the poor woman alone.” he asks jokingly. 

“Harry here,” Niall says pointing at Harry accusingly, “doesn’t want to go to a party on Friday that I worked so hard to get us invited too!” 

“Oh please, we all know Cher invited you because she has a crush on you and she happens to be in Louis’ click. You barely had to lift a finger.” Harry objects.

Liam laughs as he glances between the two boys, “You talking about Tommo’s party? Yeah I heard about it from Zayn. Should be fun.”

Liam was one of those people who were friends with everyone in the school. He was class president and captain of the track team, and while Zayn wasn’t in either class cabinet or track and field, he was in Liam’s Biology class.

Niall rolls his eyes but then says, “See Liam is going, now you have to go. Majority rule.”

“Why don’t you want to go anyway, Harry?” Liam looks at him questionably. 

“I, um, I just-“ Harry stops and tries to think of a good enough excuse.

“Harry’s in love.” Niall cuts in through a mouthful of food. Harry sends him a scolding look and Niall just shrugs his shoulders in response.

Liam looks shocked for a second but then shrugs as well and states, “I can’t say I didn’t see it coming, to be honest. You look at Louis like someone who’s been lost in the desert for months looks at a glass of water.”

Harry drops his head into his palms in attempt to hide his embarrassment. Niall and Liam continue eating their lunch unfazed by Harry’s dramatic expression.

…

Friday eventually comes and Niall and Liam head over to Harry’s house around 8. They are greeted at the door by Anne, Harry’s mum, who gives them both a loving stare and a hug before telling them that Harry’s upstairs in his room. When they get there, they are faced with exactly what they imagined. Harry is laying face down on his bed surrounded by various discarded shirts and pairs of jeans. His stereo is playing some indie shit that Niall and Liam have never heard of but it’s slow and mellow and only adding to the despair in the room. Niall and Liam share a knowing glance before they collectively walk towards the bed and lift Harry up so he’s in a sitting position. Harry seems startled but then relaxes when he sees his friends.

“I kind of don’t know what to wear.” He admits.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Niall rolls his eyes as he walks over to the stereo to change the song, “What is this shit Harry?” 

Harry tries to respond but Niall has already changed it to some song by The Black Eyed Peas. He looks back over at Harry who’s just sitting on his bed with his knees pulled into his chest. Niall raises his eyebrow at him, “Get dressed mate, we gotta go.” 

Liam begins rummaging through the clothes Harry had thrown on the ground and picks up a black t-shirt, “What was wrong with this?” 

“Nothing, I- I just don’t know if it’s too casual or whatever, you know?” Harry all but whispers.

“Jesus Christ, Harry.” Liam scoffs as he throws the t-shirt at Harry along with a pair of blue skinny jeans and tells him to put them on. Harry walks over to his closet to grab a jacket and a pair of shoes. When he is all dressed, he grabs his phone, keys, and wallet and motions at his friends that he’s ready to go. 

On the drive over, Harry is anxious. He’s can hear Niall and Liam talking about the latest Man U match over the radio but all he can focus on are his thoughts. The thing is: he’s hung out with Louis before. They use to have gym together after all, and when they got to high school they developed a couple of mutual friends. Harry couldn’t understand why he was so nervous. He’d seen Louis at parties; he’s even been to a few at Louis’ house. No, this wasn’t the first time they’re meeting or anything. Harry really shouldn’t be this scared. 

When they pull up in front of the Tomlinson house, Harry feels like he could throw up then and there. He parks the car on the curb and all three of them jump out. Harry felt like his life was moving in slow motion as he was walking up to the door. He could see the house getting closer and closer but all Harry could think about was Louis. Louis who was somewhere inside that house. Louis with his breathtaking smile and beautiful laugh that made Harry melt into a million pieces. Louis with his charm and wit and brilliant sense of humor. Louis with his sparkling blue eyes that reminded Harry of the sky.

In a matter of seconds, Harry wasn’t just going to be at some random house party, this was Louis’ house party. Liam knocked on the door and it automatically flew open. Sure enough, there he was. Harry was standing face to face with Louis Tomlinson. He noted how good Louis’ legs looked in his black skinny jeans and how his baby blue t-shirt complimented his eyes perfectly. 

“Hey guys!” Louis cheered, “Come on in!”

Niall turned around to give Harry a quick look before muffling a laugh and walking through the door Louis was holding open. He smiled at Harry as he walked past him and Harry nodded in return, although he couldn’t help the way his mouth curled up into a grin after Louis turned away. 

The party had just started so there weren’t that many people there yet. Harry looked around and saw that Louis had retreated back to the where he was with Zayn and a couple other kids from the drama club. Harry saw a couple girls from the cheerleading team giggling to themselves in the corner. There were some kids he recognized from the football team playing beer pong in the kitchen. Harry realized that Louis did have friends in every social group.

He walked back into the living room to see Niall and Liam sitting on the stairwell with a few guys from the track team. Niall ushered him over and handed him a cup full of some mixed drink they were all sipping on. Harry plopped down next to Niall on the step and sighed when he saw that they had a perfect view of Louis and his friends from where they were sitting. 

Niall chuckled and leaned in closer to Harry so no one else could hear him, “Why don’t you go talk to him? You know, preferably before you both get too wasted to forget the entire night.” 

“Piss off Ni, I’m not going to forget the entire night.” While he spoke, Harry’s eyes never moved from where they were fixated on Louis.

“Yeah, right. You should still talk to him. I’d love to see you stop moping around.”

Harry questioned it for a second then proceeded to shake the idea out of his head. Louis had nothing to say to him. He had nothing to say to Louis. It would just be forced banter about sports or the weather and Harry didn’t want that.

…

The party went on. More and more people showed up and Harry had drank enough that he didn’t feel so anxious about being in Louis Tomlinson’s house anymore. At some point around 1 AM, he realized that he had lost Niall and Liam. He got up from where he was sitting to go look for them but immediately almost fell over from all the blood rushing to his head. He noted that the room was definitely spinning and his vision began to blur. He quickly tried to steady himself and walked down the hall to the kitchen. 

He knew he must’ve looked like a mess. He was practically clutching onto the wall in attempt not to fall on his face. When he got to the kitchen, he didn’t see any of his friends but he could feel the cold breeze of the winter air outside and yeah, fresh air would be good. He made his way through the sliding door and stepped out into the brisk, refreshing air. In that moment, he was thankful to his drunken state for keeping him warm because it must’ve been close to freezing but he didn’t feel a thing.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he was standing outside until he noticed someone come stand next to him. He didn’t take the chance to glance over; he just assumed it was Niall or Liam. He noted that he was glad they came to find him because he wasn’t really in any state to go searching for them. 

“Took you long enough,” Harry sighed.

“Pardon?” the person next to him asked. 

Harry’s could practically feel his face go pale. He recognized that voice and it sure as hell wasn’t Liam or Niall. He turned his head slightly and was faced with none other than Louis Tomlinson. “Uh, sorry mate. Thought you were my friends. You know? I haven’t had much luck in finding them.” 

Louis laughed, “You mean Liam and Niall? Yeah they’re inside playing beer pong. They were going mad looking for you too though, if it helps.”

“How could they be looking for me and playing beer pong at the same time?” Harry raised his eyebrow at the question.

“They had a bit of a winning streak going on. You know how it is, they really couldn’t step away. But they were worried, so they sent me to go find you instead.” Louis replied completely casual.

Harry, on the other hand, proceeded to choke on absolutely nothing. As soon as the words left Louis’ mouth, Harry had trouble breathing. He had no idea what to even say back to that. A million thoughts were running through his mind at once and he was torn between being grateful to his friends and plotting their murders.

“You alright there, mate?” Louis asked.

“Yeah yeah,” Harry coughed, “Um just a bit shocked you knew who I was to be honest.” 

Louis’ expression changed then. It looked softer, almost sad, but before Harry could register it, it changed back to the amused smile he had on his face earlier. “Don’t be silly Harry, I’ve known you since we were what? Like 13?”

“Yeah but I mean, you’re you and I’m me. You know? You have a ton of friends and like you must have a ton of names to remember so...” Harry trailed off, not really sure where he was planning on going with that thought. He knew that he probably wouldn’t be saying any of this if it weren’t for the large amount of alcohol he consumed tonight but he also didn’t really care. 

Louis muffled his laughed, “You make me sound like I’m famous or something. Trust me Harry, I haven’t forgotten about you.”

Harry smiled shyly but before he could reply he heard his name being called from the sliding glass door. “There you are mate!” Niall yelled, “You totally missed Liam and I kick ass at beer pong. Ready to go?” 

Harry glanced over at Louis who was smiling at him, and then he turned back to Niall and nodded. He couldn’t help but notice the way Niall was glancing between him and Louis with a knowing smirk on his face. 

They decided that Liam would drive them home because he managed to stay sober all night and Harry was beyond thankful for that. They all piled back into Harry’s car, but before they drove away, Harry noticed Louis waving goodbye from the doorway. 

He suddenly remembered his and Niall’s conversation on the stairs and thought for a minute before laughing to himself. No matter how much he had to drink, he definitely wasn’t going to forget this night. 

…

The next week at school, Harry saw the flyers for the Spring Musical auditions. Grease, of course his school was putting on Grease. Harry knew Louis would end up playing Danny, it was inevitable. Most kids in the school didn’t even try and compete for the leading roll anymore because everyone knew it was going to go to Louis. 

Niall brought it up that day at lunch. 

“So Haz, are you gonna try out for Grease then?”

“Wh-what?” Harry nearly spit out his food. “I don’t sing Niall.”

“Yeah you do, quite well actually. You just don’t make a habit of doing it in public. But with Tommo playing Danny and all, you could be like his right hand man. Get to spend every day with him after school at rehearsals. So on, so on.” 

Niall sounded way too casual about what he was asking Harry to do. Try out for the school musical? Harry thought. The most he had ever sung in public was in his church choir when he was eleven. 

“M’ not trying out for any musicals Ni.” Harry said.

Next to him, Liam laughed silently. “Wait a minute, Niall might be on to something. Harry you do have a great voice alright? It’s not like you wouldn’t get a part. And like this way, you get to hang out with Louis all day every day. It’s a win-win. I say you do it.”

Harry sighed. “Guys-”

“No Haz it’s already decided. You’re going to that audition even if we have to drag you ourselves.” 

Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to get out of this one.

…

The next day, true to their word, Liam and Niall cornered Harry after school and dragged him all the way to the auditorium. 

“Stop it, I don’t even know what I’d sing.” Harry protested.

Niall thought for a moment, “Sing Tiny Dancer! Come on Harry, you know that song inside and out you don’t need any practice.”

“No! No way, Louis sang that at the talent show. He’d think I was copying him.”

Liam spoke, “No he wouldn’t. It’s a popular song Haz.” 

Harry could feel his heart beat pick up speed. He was backstage and he could see Louis sitting in the front row of the audience with all his friends, silently watching the auditions. No one outside of his close friends and family had ever heard him properly sing before. Let alone, Louis fucking Tomlinson. 

Harry knew if he turned and ran out the back door, no one would blame him. This wasn’t his scene. He wasn’t in drama, he didn’t know how to act. Oh God, he was going to be a laughing stock. 

Before he knew it, Harry was next and he was ushered into the wing to wait to go on. He looked back and saw Niall and Liam give him a hearty thumbs up. He couldn’t even hear the boy in front of him singing because his heat beat was so loud in his ears. When he heard applause however, he looked over at the stage manager who gave him his cue to go on. 

The lights were so blinding that he couldn’t see anything. Not the director, not the audience, not even Louis. He knew people must have been whispering about him though. It wasn’t like he was a regular in the theater department. He walked over to the girl at the piano and asked if she knew how to play Tiny Dancer. She smiled and nodded and Harry took his place at center stage.

He heard the first few notes playing and he took a deep breath before starting to sing. Niall was right, he didn’t need any practice. The song came more natural to him then anything else in the world. His voice flowed with each verse just like it had when he would sing it in the comfort of his bedroom. 

Before he knew it, the song was over. He bowed slightly as the audience applauded, and then ran off the stage. Niall and Liam were practically beaming when they saw him. 

“That was amazing Harry!” Niall shouted.

“Yeah mate, we knew you had it in you.” Liam offered.

Harry was still breathing pathetically hard. Niall handed him a bottle of water and Harry thanked him. He had to admit, it was kind of fun. Singing in public and all. Hearing people besides his mum and sister appreciate his voice. 

It wasn’t long before Harry saw Louis approaching them. The smile on his face was wider than Harry had ever seen and at first Harry was positive he must be going to talk to somebody else, but then Louis was waving and shouting his name.

“Harry!” he greeted, “that was incredible. I didn’t know you sang.”

“Yeah, um, sometimes.” Harry could swear that his heart had stopped beating all together.

“And the song choice? Tiny Dancer! Mate I love that song, I sang it at the school talent show a couple weeks ago you know.” 

“It’s Harry’s favorite, he knows the whole thing verbatim.” It was Liam who said it. Harry was somewhat thankful because he didn’t know if he could give a coherent response. 

“No way,” Louis spoke, “It’s a brilliant song. Anyway, I’ll see you around Harry.”

Louis smiled and offered a little wave before leaving the same way he came. Niall broke out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot. “Mate, you should see your face right now.” 

Harry shut his eyes for a moment while he concentrated on what had just happened, “I’m actually going to kill you.” 

His reply just made Niall and Liam laugh harder. 

…

The list was posted later that week. Louis got Danny, of course. Harry read down the list of supporting roles carefully. It didn’t really surprise him that Zayn Malik got the roll of Kenickie, some other guy from the theater department got the roles of Roger and Sonny, but then Harry saw his name. He was playing the role of Doody. Harry tried to think back to the film and remember who that was exactly. He knew he was a T-Bird but all their names got mixed up in his head.

Regardless, he was just happy he got a part. Harry smiled to himself as he walked away from the auditorium. He reached into his backpack to try and find his phone so he could call Niall and Liam when he not so gracefully bumped into someone.

“Oi, sorry mate my fault.” Harry looked up and was instantly met with sparkling blue eyes.

“Oh hey Harry!”

Of course, Harry thought. “Hey Louis. Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

Louis smiled at him, “Where you just coming from the list? I saw mate, congrats! You’re playing Doody.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m not really sure which T-Bird he is though, you know?”

“Oh yeah, well Doody’s really the only other T-Bird besides Kenickie with a main singing role and like you had the best voice out of all the other auditions so, yeah, it seemed fitting.” Harry just realized that Louis was, in fact, president of the drama club. Therefore, of course he had some say in who got which part. 

“What do you mean he has a main singing role?”

“In the play, Doody sings the song ‘Those Magic Changes’ in the diner. It’s a lovely song, really. You’ll do great trust me.” Louis placed his hand gently on Harry’s arm for reassurance. “Hey look, I have to run, but I’ll see you at rehearsals on Monday right? Bye Harry!”

And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone. Harry decided that it was going to be a very long spring semester. 

…

 

Monday came around and Harry was scared shitless. He walked into the auditorium after class and saw all the rest of the cast and crew sitting there looking just as nervous as he did, aside for a few members of the drama club who just looked excited and were chatting amongst themselves. He saw Louis talking with Mr. Anderson about something and laughing. Harry began to rethink his decision. He didn’t have any friends here, he was a total outcast. He began wishing that he made Niall or Liam try out with him.

Harry heard someone clear their throat and looked up on stage to see Mr. Anderson. “Hello everyone, I’m Mr. Anderson if you didn’t already know, congratulations on getting a role in this year’s spring musical! For the next few weeks this auditorium will be your home so get use to it now. The people beside you will be like your family. This is going to be a very long and tiring couple of weeks but in the end, it’ll all be worth it.”

Harry looked around for anyone he knew. Maybe there was a kid from one of his classes or someone he knew when he was younger that he can reacquaint himself with. Of course, all he saw was Louis. Well- Louis and all his other friends. Louis already had a group, who was Harry to come in and join out of the blue.

Mr. Anderson continued speaking, “Our leads are going to be Louis and Eleanor. Uhm, do you two want to come up here?” 

He motioned to the front row where the entirety of the drama club was sitting and then Louis and a girl who Harry presumed was Eleanor were standing and walking up the steps to the stage. Mr. Anderson offered Eleanor a microphone and she shook her head politely conveying that she didn’t want to make a speech. Louis took it instead and smiled as he looked out into the crowd.

“Uhm, this year- we’re doing Grease, as you all know. I’m really excited personally, it’s my last year and all so this is kind of like it. This auditorium has in fact been like a second home to me these past four years, and Mr. A has been so so amazing. I guess what I’m trying to say is, let’s go out with a bang, yeah?” 

People applauded. Harry stared at him in awe. He never realized how important this show must be for Louis. Of course he would get sentimental. He had been doing this shows bi-yearly for four years and now it was all coming to an end. 

When the applause simmered down, Louis lifted the mic to speak again, “Without farther ado, let’s start rehearsing!” 

Mr. Anderson began calling off names on a roll sheet and telling people where to go. Before he knew it, his name was being called and he was ushered to go stand with the rest of the main cast. Harry still found that so bizarre. He was in the main cast. At the very most, he expected to get like a background character or an extra or something.

Harry walked over to a group of people standing in the back left of stage. He saw Louis and Zayn and Eleanor and everyone else from Louis’ posse that he hasn’t learned the names of. Louis greeted him when he walked up which made him feel better. 

“Hey Harry!” Louis was smiling brightly when he turned back towards his friends and said, “Guys this is Harry! He’s playing Doody!”

Harry was met with a chorus of hello’s and he shyly waved back. Some girl came up to him and offered her hand saying that she was playing Frenchy and that they were going to be spending a lot of time together. Harry introduced himself and shook her hand although he didn’t exactly catch her name.

The first day of rehearsal went well, Harry thinks. They read through the whole play a few times and Harry managed to not sound like a proper idiot when trying to maintain a tough guy tone of voice. 

When they got to the scene that Harry had to sing his solo, Harry had never felt more nervous in his life. Luckily, they didn’t make him sing it, not today at least. But he could feel everyone’s eyes in the room on him wondering how this newcomer somehow managed to get one of the only solos in the whole play. 

Harry wondered the same thing. Louis looked over at him then and smiled. He was only sitting a couple seats away from Harry really but Harry felt like he was in his own little world. 

They continued reading through the play until they had finished and Mr. Anderson said that that was enough for the day and that he would see them tomorrow. Harry quickly gathered his things and fled the building. Not stopping to see what Louis was doing.

He took out his phone and called Niall. Niall picked up on the third ring, “Ello?”

“I’m coming over. Is Liam there?”

“Does he ever leave?” Niall scoffed into the phone. Harry could hear Liam’s bark of protest in the background before he hung up. He drove the familiar couple miles to Niall’s house and practically ran up to the front door.

Niall let him in and motioned for him to follow him up to his room. There he saw Liam sitting on the floor casually playing video games. When Liam saw Harry and Niall walk in, he paused the game.

“How was it?” Liam asked contently.

“Horrible?” Harry said while walking over to sit on Niall’s bed.

“Oh don’t be like that Haz,” Niall offered, “What happened?”

Harry sighed, “I don’t know- it’s just, I have a solo? And like Louis has this click that I’m not apart of and I just feel like such an outcast…”

“Wait, go back to that first part. You have a solo?” Liam asked.

“Yeah yeah, my character is apparently one of the only characters besides the two leads who has like a main singing role.” 

“What? That’s amazing mate. That means Louis really liked your audition yeah?”

“I guess but-“

“No, this is good news. Don’t try and turn things around and make it bad.” Liam said. “Louis liked your audition and eventually, you’ll become friends with his crew. It was the first day, give it some time.”

Niall hummed in agreement and Harry just groaned before stuffing his face in a pillow.

…

 

Rehearsals continued and eventually things started getting easier. The first time the cast and crew heard Harry sing his solo, they were blown away. Harry thought that maybe people started to respect him a little bit more after hearing his voice. 

He started hanging out with Louis and his crew without it being awkward and that was a huge milestone for him. They would regularly go out to get something to eat at the local 24-hour diner after rehearsals and Harry loved it. He loved the atmosphere of the auditorium and the adrenaline of all the people involved.

As it got closer to opening night, Harry got more nervous. He would constantly complain to Niall or Liam about little things like his costume design or the spot light being too bright while he was trying to play his guitar. They of course thought he was being ridiculous. Not only had Harry proven himself worthy to be in Louis’ little crew, but he regularly hung out with him outside of the play rehearsals. Harry swears it feels like a dream.

All he had ever wanted throughout high school was to be friends with Louis Tomlinson and here he was. Halfway through his senior year, he finally accomplished it and all he had to do was sing. 

…

Opening night was a madhouse. Harry was backstage in his shared dressing room, leather jacket on, his hair greased up into a quiff, he was as ready as he’d ever be to go out and preform live in front of all his family and friends. He walked down the hallway and to Louis’ room and gently knocked. Harry waited for Louis to reply with a small “come in!” before opening the door.

Louis jumped out of his chair when he saw Harry walking in, “Harry! Oh you look amazing! How are you feeling?”

“Alright I guess? Kinda nervous”

“That’s normal, trust me you’ll be fine. You were great in the dress rehearsals.”

“Yeah but there’s no audience for dress rehearsals, Lou.”

Louis laughed as he walked back over to the vanity to check his phone. Curtain was going to go up any minute now. 

“Okay, Harry, just breathe yeah? Like me.” Louis motioned as he visibly breathed in and out. 

Harry could hear the audience cheering and he knew that Mr. Anderson was probably on stage doing his famous 20-minute thank you speech to the cast and crew and sponsors. The stage manager yelled their names so loud it made Harry flinch. They knew they wouldn’t be late for their cue, but everyone was a bit on edge.

They made their way over to the left wing of the stage and watched with the rest of the cast as Mr. Anderson wrapped up his speech. Harry could see the audience and he was more nervous now than ever. He knew Liam and Niall were somewhere in there as well as his mum and his sister and his step-dad. They had all heard him sing before obviously but acting was unexplored territory. 

The theme song began to play and Harry contemplated running away and abandoning this whole thing but then he saw Louis turn around and give him a reassuring smile and that was all it took.

…

As Harry’s solo neared, his nerves started to vanish. He watched in awe as Louis belted his heart out. He was phenomenal. Harry had seen Louis preform before, of course. He had been to every school production Louis had been in. But seeing it up close like this was different. Harry could see the passion and appreciation in every glance. He knew how hard Louis had worked on this; he had witnessed it first hand. 

If it was possible, Harry felt like he liked Louis even more after working on this play with him. Every line, every verse, Harry was falling more and more in love with this boy and he couldn’t help it and then it came time for his big part.

They were in the pretend diner; Harry knew his line was coming up. He could feel all the cast and crews’ eyes on him. The music started playing and Harry knew he had to just go for it. He chanced a glace over at Louis who nodded in encouragement and then he started to sing.

“What’s that playing on the radio,”

…

Harry was beyond thankful that the intermission was right after his solo. He needed a moment to breathe and gather his thoughts. Everyone, not just Louis, but everyone had just heard him sing. Oh God, what if he sucked. He knew, of course, that he didn’t suck, but he thought maybe he sounded like a tone-deaf infant compared to Louis.

Before his thoughts could drag him down too much, Louis appeared at his side. 

“Harry!” Louis all but shouted, “That was brilliant. Oh my god you did so well!”

Thanks,” Harry offered shyly. 

Other cast members walked by and greeted Harry with words of praise but the only person Harry cared about was standing right beside him. 

Intermission was 15 minutes long. It had been about 5. Louis sat next to him and put his hand on his back for reassurance.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice shook him out of his unconsciousness.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t freak out, okay?” 

Harry paused at the words. “Freak out, why would I-“

He was cut off by the sudden sensation of Louis’ lips on his. Moving ever so gently that made Harry want to cry. 

They were in a fairly secluded section of backstage. No one was around them and no one would probably come back here for anything other than to find the main lead of the play. 

As fast as it happened, it stopped. Louis was pulling away and looking at Harry with the biggest sense of wonder in his eyes. Harry could hear the stage manager declaring that they had 5 minutes left of intermission but Harry could barely think straight.

He could hear the stage crew start setting up the next scene but he couldn’t give less of a fuck about the play. Louis was staring at him as if asking what to do next and Harry didn’t have an answer so he leaned in and kissed him again. 

…

The show inevitably ended. Harry cringed a bit when Louis had to kiss Eleanor at the end but the little sly wink Louis flashed him afterwards made him smile. The play was a success. Every song, every dance number went off without a hitch. Louis was, as always, a crowd favorite. Harry swears the cheering form the audience went on forever.

Once safely backstage, away from cast members and cheering audiences, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand. This was new to Harry. The fondness in Louis’ eyes, the gentleness of his touch, the giddiness of his smile. It was new but it was definitely something he could get use to.

Harry made a mental note to thank Liam and Niall for forcing him to try out for the school play.

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this back in March and then I completely lost the motivation to finish it. I came back to it about a week ago and tried to wrap it up nicely but please forgive me if this is utter shit. I really liked the concept and I knew I needed to post something so here we go. Please give feedback!
> 
> Disclaimer: Part of this is actually a true story. I had a massive crush on this boy who was in the drama club and at the school talent show one year he sang my favorite song and I almost died. However, I never tried out for the school play, no sadly he was the one that got away.
> 
> Update: Re-reading this I am aware that there are a lot of typos and mistakes mostly due to me writing and editing this in the early hours of the morning and I'm sure I'll go back and edit them later but today is not that day.


End file.
